Doors, and particularly storm doors, are presently mass produced for hanging from either their longitudinal right or left sides, but, not from either side. Therefore, the manufacturer of such doors must carry two inventories, one set of doors prehung from the left side and another set, prehung from the right side, in effect, duplicating the inventory. The effect of the duplicate inventories is obvious--increased costs which must be passed on to the ultimate consumer.
It is therefore, an object of this invention to provide a door which is capable of mass production, yet is interchangeably mountable at either its left or right longitudinal side, depending upon the needs of the consumer.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a door at minimal cost.
Further and other objects will be realized by the following summary of the invention and detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof.